1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly for high speed signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,142,226 issued to Xiao on Mar. 27, 2012 discloses a cable connector assembly in accordance with USB 3.0 standard, the cable connector assembly comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, a metallic shell enclosing the insulative housing and a pair of latches retained in the insulative housing and exposed out of the metallic shell. Tail portions of the contacts are extending beyond a rear end of the insulative housing to be electrically connected with a cable.
The metallic shell of the cable connector assembly comprises two-pieces configuration along an up-to-down direction, to crimp the cable and shield an electrical connection between the cable and the contacts. And the two pieces of metallic shell are fastened with each other via latch mechanism on lateral sides thereof, however the connection may be unstable.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved structure to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.